legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Celica Arfonia
' Celica Arfonia' (セリカ＝アルフォネア Serika Arufonea?) is a professor of the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy and former execution officer of the Imperial Court Mage Corps. She is one of secondary characters in the series and acts like a mother figure to Glenn Radars. She is known as the greatest mage on the continent and current holder of "The World" card. Celica is wise and intelligent woman who can be playful at times. She is carefree at times but behaves according to the situation. She cares deeply for Glenn, worried about his welfare as she recommended him as the new substitute teacher for class 2 and to the point of putting her reputation at stake. She has built a big reputation at the Alzano Magic Imperial Academy as well as through out the country. She likes to often tease Glenn with her antics causing him to feel embarrassed. She is very supportive of Glenn and his students and is willing to do anything for her loved ones. She acts childish sometimes laughing in front of the Queen which was quite disrespectful. Celica happens to be a woman of average height and weight. She has pale skin and sharp garnet-ruby eyes. She has long golden blonde hair that cascades pass down her back, it happens to be in a half-up stile with a braid in which hangs over her left shoulder. She happens to have blonde bangs that cover her forehead, with a rose pin attached to the side of her head. She is usually seen wearing a long back dress that has a red ruffle at the very bottom to match the color of the red pin in her hair, it is accompanied by long black gloves that go up right to the caps of her shoulders and black heels. LOTM: Sword of Kings She appears as the Greater Scoper Hero (Bigger Good) to LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side, being the creator of light magic and is the creator of all good forces of Magic side. Celica is the benevolent god-like entity of the LOTM: Sword of Kings multi-universe who fought against her twin brother Leohart the Prince of Hell the chaos-bringer at the dawn of time more than 600 centillion years ago and is the arch-nemesis of Triggers Hell as a whole. The Mistress of the Light, Celica is the being who created the magic and gave it to mortals to help her defeat Leohart and the forces of Hell. Despite this, Celica is the Prime Pure-Blooded Devil, the first female devil to exist and still acts as a good-hearted part of Leohart while serving as the arch-enemy of his daughter, Ara Astaroth, who is far weaker. Celica lives currently in a star where only Gods can enter, there, she develop her magics to fight the forces of Triggers Hell. Her presence exists throughout the story, but in some more than others. In some universes, she is not visibly present or mentioned, however one thing that is ever present across all the LOTM: Sword of Kings universes is the presence of the Magic, the core essence of Celica herself which in every universe is the source of a magician life. Gallery x3KYXS.jpg Tumblr oo9c9yhLLn1rcufwuo1 500.png tumblr_oo9lyqF19l1up5qwko3_500.png 6oi.jpg 3fe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bigger Goods Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Sister of Villain Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Good Counterparts Category:Demon Category:Devils Category:Gods Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Sane Characters Category:Immortals Category:Queens Category:Pacifists Category:Regenerators Category:Girly Girl Category:Amazons Category:Magic Users Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Reality Saver Category:Planet Saver Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Superheroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Kingdom of the Cosmic Category:Blondes Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:The Heart Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Animal Lover Category:Child Lovers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Fettered Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Orphans Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Leading Ladies Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Descendants Category:Loners Category:Partner Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Peace Seekers Category:Equality Seekers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Supreme Beings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eri Kitamura